


Amethyst's Revenge

by enoshimalovemail



Series: The Pearlpo Fics [3]
Category: Nanalan' (TV), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Flashbacks, Mentions of Vore, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:11:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enoshimalovemail/pseuds/enoshimalovemail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amethyst gets revenge on Pearl and Lapis after they kill Steven on vore day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amethyst's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> it will never end

Amethyst was the smartest gem in the UNIVERSE. this was thanks to her extra time in the kindergarten. she had lots of time to form the brilliant mind she possessed. she did intelligant things like drinking bath water or showing lapis evanescence music videos. but even though amethyst was so smart, she couldnt stop bad things from happening to her. amethyst, has losst everything.

She curses the peepo for everything she has lost. its the peepos fault.

first, the peepo tempted a raccoon to it. this attracted peridot, who enjoys small animals. peridet tried petting the rabid raccoon as it humped the peepo. the raccoon seemed to enjoy the attention from perido as well. then amethyst walked in and slammed the screen door very loudly behind her, as to attract attentuon to herself so peridoot, her green gf, would mkiss her. the door startled both the raccoon and peridom. peridonk scream ed and the raccoon jumped on her fave. peridim ran around screaming as the raccoon nutted on her face and thenn bite her lot. amethyst, who is the smarmedest jem , punched the raccoon, and peridooms face, to get the raccoon off. this just kinda pissed it off eben more and the raccoon just bite perisnot more,. but it was all ok becaus e amethyst is the smarted est thing ever to exist. so amethyst threw a rock at the racoon so the racoon scremed and finally died. the EVIL peepo watched in pleasure as this all ahppened. the peepo laughed as perikronk started foaming at the mouth and screaming.

amethyst watched in horror as her lover, perinon, screeched and ran around on all fours as foam spilled out her mouth and she teeth got sharp. amethsyt was so smart so she new just what to do. she went back inside the temble and came out with a sack, and grabbed perihot and placed her inside. periron struggled inside the sack but she was no match for amethysts buff brains. amethsyt

took peritot to the barn. she set perimon free in the barn. perigoat ran into the barn and just as amethyst started walking awsy she could hear lapis screming as the now rabies fillied perifont practicallt destroyeD the barm.

this ALL happened becaus e the peepo has MAJOR sex appeal and ruins EVERYTHIN G with its hot bod. i wish i was dead from typing that.

the next thing the peepo destroys for amethyst was when it lured >_< (aka lion's prefered name) (its prounced "even now the evil seed of what youve done germintes within you") into its garden of smex. >_< took the peepo in it furry pink lips, ready to vOre. bUT steven lukily saw and yelled at >_< screaming "YOU TOOK THE PEEPO" and snached it out of his mouth. >_< cried because everyone falls for the peepo. >_< then ran away to kill himself because the peepo was just that hot and being without the peepo will do that to you. steben was so upset at the death of his pretty pink lion that he cried a lot, every day. he even lost his pokemans save file so his pokemoans went back to the level they were be5.

theb the peepo lured pearl, one of amethysts close friends, ibto its sexy curvey peas. youve read my first two fics so im not gonna describe what happened.

anyways its all the peepos fault that lapis vored pearl nd steven died because he saw it happen when amethyst took hoim back to the temple on vore day.

amethyst wanted revenge on the peepo for all it has done. sadly the peepo was vored by pearl and pearl was vored by lapsi so amethyst couldnt get exact revenge on it. But, as stated before, amethyst is the smartest gem EVER, so she knew just what to do.

amethyst and garnet made their way back kto the temple to retrieve stevens dead body. steven laid in th e trash can, rotting. garnet picked him up and started walking away. amethyst stayed at the temple for longer however. she went to wherer she knew lapis would be, and pulled out a knife from her huge floofy hair.

lapis sat alone crying l ike always. amethyst came closer to lapis and raised the knife. lapis didnt even notice because she was crying so much. then amethyst sstABBED LAPIS IN THE TUMMY. lapis still didnt even notice because she was still crying so much because she loved pearl so much and now pearl was inside of her.

but not for long.

amethyst cut up lapis s stomache and puLLED PEARL OUT. perl came out covered in lapiss body liquids and looking really confused. "what? why am i here? i was vored? put me back inside lapis's body please amethyst" pearl screamed.

then suddently amethyst stapped pearl in the stomach too!!!!!!11!111!!

pearl screamed, and lapis still didnt notice. amethsyts pulled out the rotten shiveled up peepo from pearls stomache. then she threw it to the ground, with stealth. and then stompped on it a lot of times. pearl was screaming and lapis was still sobbing nan d the peepo was dead so amethyst was very happy. she had finally gotten her revenge on the peepo for taking everything from her.

lapis cried, pearl scremaed, and amethyst walked back to gregs van in victory.

The End until i write another one i guess

**Author's Note:**

> i,m a thirsty little flowe r you must water me with you r pee


End file.
